Stuck In The Closet
by BeyondConfused
Summary: It all started, when they were trapped in a closet. DASEY!


**I am writing a new story, I am not really sure were I am going with it. But it will be gggrrreeeaaattt!!!!**

**I do not own LWD**

**Stuck In The Closet**

**Derek Pov.**

It is Saturday morning, and I am awake. Don't these people know any better, to not wake me up on a Saturday morning. But whatever, at least Dad, Nora, and the kids won't be here, they went to the zoo, or something like that. More relaxing time for me. But unfortunately they didn't take Casey. She has been really staring to get to me these days. Why on earth does she have to be so hot. But I don't like her only for her gorgeous body, and beautiful face, I like her for the person she is. I know that its never gonna happen but I can always dream. Maybe someday it actually will happen.

When I started going down the stairs to get some breakfast, when I turned the corner to go into the kitchen, I saw Casey in there. She was wearing hot pink short shorts and a white tank top. That made my head go wild. I really did love her.

"Good morning Derek." Casey said in a happy voice, and a smile that made me fall in love with her again

"Mornin." I said crumply.

Casey just gave me a annoyed stare, and walked away. Why does she have to do this to me? I am not hungry anymore, I am just go upstairs and take a cold, cold shower. The last thing I need is to get turned on by Casey in the morning. Since Nora moved into the house, she has been putting all of the towels in the closet. I really don't get that.

**Normal Pov.**

Derek was in the closet, trying to find a towel, that didn't rank of flowers and vanilla. When he felt something hit his back and the door shut. When he looked down Casey was on the floor, and the door was closed.

"Shit." Derek said, the door was broken and when it closed you could only open it from the outside.

"Sorry, I tripped and fell, and I hit my head on your back." Casey said rubbing her head.

"I don't care about your head, what I care is that we won't be able to open the fricking door." Derek said, the first statement that he made was not true, but he could not let her think that he actually cared about her.

"Oh my god, Derek! What are we gonna do? George and Mom are only gonna be home at night, and we don't have phones here or anything." Casey said quickly, that's what she did when she panicked.

The only thing going through Derek's head was: how the hell was he going to spend the whole day in a tiny closet, with his beautiful step sister? He just sat down on the floor with his arms propped up on his knees.

"All we can do is wait." Derek said, with no emotion in his voice.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!!!??? Urgh this sucks." Casey screamed, she was very good at screaming. Derek loved getting on her nerves. He loved seeing her all pissed off, and her face would get all red. She looked so hot.

Casey just sat down next to him, and they stayed like that for a long time, not saying anything. After a long time of awkward silence Casey decided to brake it.

"Derek, why do you go out with a different girl every week?" Casey asked in a soft voice, just above a whisper.

"None of your business." Derek said sharply. It broke his heart, to talk to Casey like that.

"Derek… tell me. We have known each other for two years, and I know we don't get along and stuff… but you can still tell me… trust me." Casey said, with hurt in her voice. Then the last thing Casey could imagine happened. Derek broke down, he was crying, and he didn't try to hide it. Casey just put her arms around his neck and he hid his head on her neck. And they stayed like that for awhile. It was a perfect position to stay in, Derek could stay like that for the rest of eternity, and little did he know that Casey felt the same. Derek gently pulled away from Casey and put his head right in front of hers. There heads were millimeters away.

"Sometimes Casey… the person you love the most… is the person that you… that you just can't have. Then you go after every other girl you see… to try to forget the one you love." Derek said softly, just above a whisper. And then the question that Derek was dreading so much, she asked him.

"And whose that girl Derek?" Casey asked, with her soft delicate voice.

And that moment Derek could tell the truth, and confess his feelings. He loved Casey, like he had never loved anyone else. It wasn't the same love that he felt for Marti, or his mom. It was a different type of love. It was the love a man felt for a women. The same love Adam felt for Eve. Derek never believed in that type of love. He thought it was a waste of time. But the first time that he laid his eyes on Casey, he felt a feeling that he never felt before. It was the true love. All he wanted to do was tell her the truth, and live an adventure with her, and that was what he was going to do. It didn't matter if she rejected him, what matter was that he was going to get these felling off his chest. All he could do was, hope, and wish that she would feel the same.

"You." Derek said simply, looking deeply into her eyes. He saw a small smile crept on her lips.

"I've waited so long to hear that." Casey said quietly, with happiness in her voice. Derek had a confused expression on his face.

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on you Derek… I fell in love." Casey said sincerely. She slowly brought her lips to his. There in that closet was were they shared there first kiss. Who would of known, that a love so strong and passionate, would start inside a towel closet. Derek gently pulled away.

"I love you Casey." He said.

"I love you too Derek." She said.

**THE END!!!!**

**I hope you all liked it. It was a cute little oneshot. Ppplllleeeeaaasssseeeee review!!!!**

**J J J**


End file.
